


What Once Was

by Damon_Baird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: Frisk meets the three Skeleton brothers, who were each apart of a very large and incredibly feared Monster Gang. The three came to one of the Human cities to try and integrate the two races together along with controlling the minor Gangs in the area. Coming along with the Skeleton brothers was the middle brother's current lover, Arial. With the most secrets and the least amount of information known about her, Frisk befriends the Monster and learns very dark and disturbing details.





	1. Child

Day by day, Arial woke up laying in the same bed inside the same house. The large Skeleton slept peacefully beside her, his back to her but his heavy breathing evident to his slumber. Arial shivered to rid herself from her fear as she got to her feet, her snow white sleeping gown falling past her knees as she stood up. Her steps were silent as she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, and she closed the door as she turned on the light.

"Chara, please. I need to sleep." Arial begged, placing her hands on the counter of the sink and looking into the mirror at the person who looked back.

 ** _You try being the soul trapped within a body and not being able to say or do anything that you want to do._** Chara replied, crossing her arms as she looked at Arial.

"You don't need to give me nightmares every night. I already have enough to deal with. Seeing you killing Sans and using my body to do it doesn't exactly make me like you."

_**I have never once told you that you need to like me.** _

Arial sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, leaving the bathroom after shutting off the light and making her way back to the bed. She wasn't surprised when she saw that the large Skeleton she had fallen for was watching her, his small white dots for eyes focused entirely on her.

"Chara again?" The tired Skeleton huffed.

"Unfortunately." Arial replied. "I'm alright now."

Arial laid down on the king sized bed, the mattress brand new and comfortable despite always being pushed to its limit when the Skeleton laid on it.

"I wish there was somethin' I could do to help ya." The Skeleton pulled the smaller Monster closer to his body, tucking the blanket around her as he spoke.

 "Don't worry about it, Sans. I've learned to live with Chara constantly messing up my life." Arial closed her eyes as she tried to relax.

"Well, I've got ta get up. Got some business ta take care of." Sans's words were the opposite of what he was doing as he hugged the small Monster to his chest.

"Stay with me for a little longer." Arial whispered, slowly drifting back into her slumber.

Sans smiled. "Of course, Doll-Face."

 

Arial found that the time while Sans was busy doing his usual business work could become rather boring. She would often spend her free time at one of Grillby's bars, but these days the bars were crowded with Monsters looking for some form of entertainment that Arial did not want to be apart of. She'd often find herself standing at the border of Monsterland and the Human world. She always heard the same questions from the Humans on the other side of the chain-link fence lined with barbed wire at the top.

"Why is there a Human child in there?"

"Shouldn't someone get her?"

"Do the cops not know?"

Arial found it amusing that her simple Human appearance made the others believe that she was one. A group would always gather on the other side of the fence to gawk and stare at her, and she'd smile slightly before showing that she wasn't an ordinary Human, a pair of boney wings sprouting from her back sending all of the Humans running. Her smile would disappear as she turned her back on the fence and walk away, the boney wings retreating back into her skin.

 

"Arial, we will be having quests over for dinner tonight. You will be on your best behavior when the Dreemurrs arrive."

"You're kidding, right? Those people are the reason we're like this!"

The comment earned Arial a sharp slap across the face from the oldest Skeleton brother. WingDings smirked as he looked to his brothers, Sans being held back by the youngest, Papyrus. WingDings turned his attention back to the growling Monster that stood in front of him.

"They abused us! Made us sick!" Arial snapped. "You can't think that we'll just be calm while they're here!"

"You will be, or you're going to be sent to your room." WingDings answered. "I will not tolerate bad behavior in front of guests."

"This is coming from the one that will openly murder Monsters just to prove a point."

Arial was forced onto her knees, crying out as her legs hit the floor. She looked up at WingDings to see him giving her a wicked smile.

"Don't forget that I made you what you are, Little Girl. I can easily kill you." He snapped.

The oldest Skeleton brother retreated down a hallway that led to his lab, and Arial remained on the floor. Papyrus released his hold on his brother, letting Sans run to the girl that sat on the floor. Both of the Skeleton brothers held back their anger as the young Monster looked at them both, tears streaming down her face as she held her arms out toward Sans like a child wanting to be carried. Sans carefully gathered the small Monster into his arms and carried her back to their room.

 

Arial fidgeted in place as she sat at the table across from the Monsters who had abused her. Sans sat beside her, his hand on her leg.

"Please do eat more, my child. You are getting so thin." Toriel smiled as she looked to the small Human that sat beside her.

Arial looked up from her plate to take a glance at the Human. She wasn't sure when the Dreemurrs had taken the Human from the other side of the fence, but the girl was skinny and wasn't looking well.

"If you would feed her something other than Monster food, she wouldn't be so ill." Arial muttered.

"What was that, Child?" Asgore snapped, looking at Arial.

"If you're questioning me, I'm sure you heard what I said."

Asgore immediately stood up from his chair, and Arial stared blankly at the tall Monster. WingDings cleared his throat, trying to regain control of the situation, but Asgore made his way around the table nonetheless. Sans stood up as Arial did and moved her behind himself.

"Out of the way, Skeleton." Asgore barked, shoving Sans to the side with ease.

Arial stared at the Skeleton that laid on the floor, letting out a cry of fear as Asgore grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her off of the floor.

"You have no right to tell us what we should do. You've never raised a child." Asgore growled.

"You're right. I've never raised a child, but I am the child you killed and the child you abused." Arial jerked her head to the side toward a mirror that hung on the wall behind Sans.

Asgore looked at the mirror and gasped, dropping Arial as he stared at the girl in the mirror. Chara took Arial's place in the glass, getting to her feet as Arial did.

**_Take a look at the 'child', Father. She's thin just like I was, and it looks to me that she can't move her right arm. She'll be dead if you two continue to treat her like every other Monster child._ **

The voice came from Arial instead of the girl in the mirror, causing Asgore to look at the Monster standing in front of him. Arial was no longer the one that stood before him, Chara standing in her place and the Monster standing in the mirror.

"C-Chara, my child, how are you here? You passed away in your sleep years ago!" Toriel cried out.

" ** _I did pass away, but it happened as Arial escaped from you two. She took my body from you, and the Skeleton brothers saved me. Arial took on my soul so I could continue living and experience things that children can't. She didn't have to do this, but she did it because she believed that I deserved a chance to see life outside of your manor. Now you're wasting yet another chance at having a child by feeding it food it shouldn't have. Maybe the Skeleton brothers should take this one away from you too_**."

Chara walked over to Sans and helped him stand up, looking at the Monsters that were in the room as she walked to the mirror. Arial waited patiently as Chara reached forward and touched the mirror, her arm passing through the reflective glass. Toriel frowned as Chara disappeared into the mirror, Arial emerging in her place. Arial smiled as she stood beside Sans, taking his boney hand in her own and leading him back to the dinner table.

 

Arial learned that the human's name was Frisk. Asgore and Toriel left her behind when they returned to their manor, claiming that Chara was right.

"This will be your room. Wings will come by and check up on ya. Ya got a lot of rehab coming up to get ya back in shape, so just relax for now."

Frisk looked at the two that had led her to the room. Arial looked like an ordinary Human while Sans was a rather large Skeleton, but Frisk knew not to judge a book by its cover no matter how it looked.

"What exactly are you?" Frisk asked Arial.

"Me?" Arial tilted her head in confusion. "I'm a Monster, and Chara is Human. Was there something you didn't understand during dinner?"

"You look Human, so I wasn't sure what you are."

"This is only a disguise. Sans said it keeps me from being targeted. I'm actually a lot stronger than the Skeleton brothers. Run along now and get some rest."


	2. Deal Gone Wrong

Arial stood beside the chair in Sans's office, the Skeleton himself sitting in the chair. On the other side of the desk sat a Monster that was a member of another gang.

"So what your sayin' is, ya got no idea what your boss is up to?" Sans asked, lighting a cigar and taking a long drag off of it.

Arial breathed in the red smoke that he blew out of his mouth, feeling a surge of power flowing through her.

"Y-Yes. A-All I knows is that he's gots business in HOTLAND." The Monster stuttered as it spoke, looking at Arial in fear as it trembled.

"Ya know what my pretty little lady here can do, don't ya? That's why your tremblin' like a little wuss." Sans chuckled, blowing more red smoke in Arial's direction and watching as she breathed in it once again and smiled.

"I-I know that the red smoke from your cigars is what gives her power." The Monster replied.

"Well, your half right. It don't give her all her power. It just makes her about three times stronger depending on how much she breathes in."

Arial's boney wings sprouted from her back and stretched out slightly, causing the Monster to scoot away in fear. Sans smiled, watching as Arial's hands became nothing more than bones like his own hands. It didn't take long for the rest of her skin to disappear, leaving a much smaller and cuter Skeleton than Sans in her place. Arial giggled as she shook her upper body, her wings stretching out as the soft purple glow from her two souls leaked out from the spaces in her clothes.

"Oh, it feels so good to be me again!" Arial giggled, hugging Sans from the side as he yet again blew red smoke out of his mouth.

"Anything for ya to be happy, Pretty Lady." Sans wrapped his arm around her, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Can I tell him, Sans?" She asked.

"Go ahead, Doll-Face."

Arial smiled as she stood up straight. Her wings flapped once, giving her enough airtime to stand on Sans's desk. She looked down at the Monster that sat across from the Skeleton brother.

"You see, Chara thinks your lyin'. Sans doesn't take to liars very well, and I'm not opposed to snappin' someone's neck if he asks me to. Ya might wanna fess up and tell the truth, Mister, or I'll just have ta take your corpse to your boss and have a little fun there too." Arial's more murderous personality, thanks to Chara being apart of her, became present as she spoke. "And trust me, I like this dress. It's one of my favorites 'cause it gets Sans ta do certain things to me, if you know what I mean, but I can always get it bloodied and find a new dress for him ta like."

"Y-You'd kill me?!" The Monster screamed in fear.

"Only if ya don't tell the truth." Sans reminded the Monster.

"It's been a long time since I've had ta kill someone. I can tell ya one thing, pal. If ya do keep lyin', you're gonna be in a world of pain since I'm a bit rusty at quick deaths." Arial explained. "So ya best tell the truth. Chara can tell when your lyin', so don't think we wont know."

"But I am telling yous the truth! I don't knows nothing!" The Monster cried, looking to Sans with a pleading emotion in his eyes.

Sans put out his cigar once it reached the end of it, and he glanced at Arial from the corner of his eyes. The little Monster seemed to be muttering under her breath as she looked at the Monster that sat in the chair across from him. When she blinked, she looked to Sans and shook her head ever so slightly.

"See, you're lyin' again. It ain't nice ta lie, pal." Sans sighed.

"I'm not lyin'!" The Monster yelled, suddenly getting to his feet and knocking Arial off of the desk.

Sans jumped to his feet and caught Arial before she could hit her head on anything, and the two both glared at the Monster.

"Ya best start runnin', pal." Sans growled.

"Sans don't take kindly ta people that try ta hurt me." Arial snapped.

The Monster turned and ran, leaving the two in the office behind. Arial gave a hard flap with her wings and went after the Monster, Sans following close behind after turning into a large cloud of red smoke. The two powerful Monsters chased the gang member all the way through SNOWDIN, only stopping once the Monster passed through the fence border thanks to his body being made entirely of water. Sans stopped in his tracks after returning to his Skeleton form, and Arial very easily flew over the top of the fence.

"Arial! Doll-Face, no!" Sans screamed as he grabbed onto the fence, watching as the two Monsters disappeared into the crowd of Humans.

Arial felt alone as she followed after the Monster. She quickly focused all of her magic into the palm of her hand and aimed at the Monster as she chased him. A bright flash of purple light blinded the Humans in the area, and Arial stopped in her tracks. The Monster she had been chasing was only a small puddle after she had used her magic, and she retreated back into Monsterland. She landed on the other side of the fence, immediately being wrapped in Sans's arms.

"Ya can't go over there!" Sans yelled. "Not alone! Those Humans will kill ya the first chance they get!"

"S-Sans, you're hurting me." Arial croaked as Sans held onto her tighter.

The smaller Skeleton felt as if her bones were going to snap under the strength of the larger Skeleton. Sans chuckled as he released her, watching as her boney wings disappeared.

"Is that guy dead?" He asked, looking over her head to stare past the fence.

"Yeah. He didn't stand a chance against my magic." Arial watched as her skin returned.


End file.
